Waiting for You
by Viselle
Summary: Terkadang, cinta saja tak cukup untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Waiting for You**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Terkadang, cinta saja tak cukup untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan._

.*.

Ichigo berlari dengan kencang. Sesekali langkahnya terhalang pejalan kaki, atau pun lampu merah ketika akan menyeberang jalan. Seikat bunga ia bawa di tangan kirinya, bentuknya kini tak secantik ketika Ichigo mengambilnya dari tangan _florist_ di toko bunga tadi. Ia tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, karena sekarang ia berkejaran dengan waktu. Ia tidak ingin terlambat hari ini. Namun, ia tak berdaya ketika atasannya memanggilnya tepat ketika ia ingin pulang. Alhasil, ia menghabiskan satu jam lebih lama di kantor dan harus terlambat datang di janji makan malam dengan kekasihnya. Tapi itu sepadan dengan berita yang didengarnya.

Senja luruh perlahan, Ichigo masih melarikan kakinya dengan kencang. Berharap sang kekasih tidak akan marah, sebab sudah pasti ia akan terlambat. Tapi itu mustahil, Rukia pasti akan marah, mengingat betapa pentingnya hari ini.

Dua tahun lalu, di tanggal yang sama, di tempat yang kini ditujunya, Ichigo menyatakan cinta pada Rukia yang telah lama ia kagumi. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua mulai berpacaran. Ichigo sangat mencintai Rukia. Begitu menyayangi wanita itu sehingga ia akan melakukan apa pun demi mempertahankan Rukia di sisinya. Namun, kesibukan kerja yang menggila semenjak ia dipercaya menjadi kepala divisi penjualan setahun terakhir membuatnya jarang bisa menemui sang kekasih. Apalagi Rukia tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Karena itu, hari ini ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Rukia menjadi hubungan yang diakui di mata dunia, sehingga Rukia akan selalu berada di dekatnya.

Setelah setengah jam berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya ia sampai di depan restoran. Ia menyempatkan diri merapikan rambut, pakaian, serta bunga yang dibawanya, bahkan ia menyempatkan diri bercermin di pintu kaca restoran sebelum masuk.

Ichigo memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika melihat wanita cantik duduk di meja yang telah dipesannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun _A-line_ selutut berwarna anggur, rambut hitam wanita itu digelung longgar di bagian tekuk. Bahkan dari kejauhan wanita itu terlihat sangat memikat. Dengan langkah gagah, dihampirinya sang kekasih, yang tengah menunduk, membaca huruf-huruf di buku sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

 _Rukia tak pernah berubah,_ pikirnya. _Dia selalu menunggu bersama buku._

Dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo mengagumi Rukia. Rukia yang selalu tenang dan tak pernah menyia-nyikan waktu. Kekaguman yang bertransformasi menjadi perasaan cinta. Tapi itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak alasan ia amat sangat menyayangi Rukia.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," sapa Ichigo dengan senyum yang masih bertengger manis di bibirnya.

Rukia berhenti membaca dan menengadah. Wanita itu tersenyum menyambut Ichigo. "Bukankah aku memang harus selalu menunggumu?" ujar wanita itu seraya menutup buku dan meletakkan benda itu di meja.

 _Deg!_

Ichigo tahu Rukia marah. Ia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Maafkan aku, tadi Kyouraku-san tiba-tiba memanggilku ke ruangannya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Ia berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti."

Dua kata itu lebih menyeramkan daripada omelan yang panjang dari Rukia. Apalagi jika dikatakan dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Rukia, aku─"

Rukia mengangkat tangan, menghentikannya sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku mengerti, kau terlambat karena pekerjaanmu. Ya, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi aku yakin kau akan senang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyouraku-san padaku," ujar Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, cukup sampai di situ. Kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi," tukas Rukia.

Kata-kata itu terdengar santai, tapi entah mengapa Ichigo merasa was-was. Mungkinkah karana cara Rukia menatapnya? Segera ia abaikan pikiran itu. Lalu mengulurkan buket mawar merah yang dibawanya. "Untukmu."

Rukia menerima bunga itu dengan senyuman. "Bunga yang cantik, terima kasih."

"Aku juga punya hadiah lain yang tak kalah cantik dari bunga itu untukmu," kata Ichigo setelah duduk di hadapan Rukia.

"Tak perlu memberiku apa pun, Ichigo," ujar Rukia seraya meletakkan bunga di samping bukunya.

"Kenapa tidak? Hari ini adalah hari istimewa kita. Kau ingat, dua tahun lalu di meja ini aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya, aku ingat," jawab Rukia lirih. Jika Ichigo terlihat begitu bahagia dan bersemangat, Rukia justru sebaliknya. Sinar mata violet itu redup tanpa semangat seperti menahan beban berat.

"Dan di sini, di tanggal dan tempat yang sama aku ingin─"

"Ichigo." Rukia memotong kata-kata Ichigo. "Aku ingin ini berakhir."

Senyum Ichigo lenyap seketika. Kenyitan dalam muncul di dahinya. "M-maksudmu?"

Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku ingin kita berpisah!" tegas wanita itu.

"Berpisah?" Ichigo terperangah, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Ya," jawab Rukia singkat dan dengan nada yang mampu membekukan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo setelah beberapa saat tak mampu bersuara. "Apa yang salah, Rukia?"

"Kau tahu apa yang salah dalam hubungan kita, Ichigo. Kau tahu benar apa penyebabnya." Rukia menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Kesalahannya ada padaku," akunya lemah.

"Kesalahannya ada pada kita berdua. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, dan aku yang tak lagi memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggumu," kata Rukia. "Kau dan aku sekarang semakin berjarak. Kita jarang bertemu, bahkan berbicara di telepon pun hanya hitungan menit. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan berkasmu dan mengabaikanku. Kau tak ada ketika aku senang atau sedih, dan aku pun tak mendampingimu. Kita tak ada untuk satu sama lain." Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau dan aku hanya membuang waktu jika hubungan ini terus dilanjutkan seperti ini. Dan kau paling tahu jika aku paling benci membuang waktu."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." Ichigo berusaha meraih tangan Rukia. Namun, jemarinya hanya bersambut dengan udara kosong. Rukia menarik tangan, menautkan keduanya dalam pangkuan. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji kali ini─"

"Aku tak bisa," potong Rukia.

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan sampai makan malam ini selesai," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Maaf, jika aku harus mengakhirinya seperti ini." Wanita itu meraih tasnya, berdiri, lalu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Ichigo yang tertunduk tanpa semangat.

Ichigo memandang punggung Rukia yang menjauh, lalu pada bunga yang ditinggalkan wanita itu di meja. Mengapa semua berakhir ketika ia ingin memulai lembaran baru dalam hubungan mereka? Kenapa Rukia justru pergi ketika ia ingin mengikat cinta mereka dalam hubungan yang lebih kuat?

Ichigo merogoh saku jasnya, menemukan kotak beledu kecil berwarna biru tua yang semula ingin ia berikan kepada Rukia. Ia membuka kotak itu. Cahaya lampu menerpa batu amethyst yang menghias cincin yang masih tersemat rapi di tengah kotak. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari kotaknya, mengamati platina yang mengikat amethyst itu.

"Anda siap memesan, Tuan?" Seorang pramusaji berpakaian hitam-putih mendekatinya.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan. "Maaf, kurasa aku akan pergi," ujarnya dengan tergesa menyimpan cincin ke dalam kotak dan mengembalikannya ke saku jas.

"Baiklah." Pramusaji itu mundur. Ichigo segera bangkit dan bersiap pergi.

"Bunga dan buku Anda, Tuan." Pramusaji itu mengingatkan.

Hampir saja Ichigo menyuruh pramusaji itu membuang bunganya, namun ketika menemukan buku Rukia di samping buket bunga, ia melupakan hal itu dan meraih buku itu. Ia teringat jika buku itu adalah pemberiannya. Itu bukan novel atau buku bacaan, melainkan sebuah _notes_ yang disampulnya tertulis nama Rukia dengan hiasan ikon kelinci kesukaan wanita itu. "Kau ingin meninggalkan semua yang berhubungan denganku, Rukia?" bisiknya. Ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan menemukan tulisan tangannya menghiasi halaman itu.

 _Maaf, aku selalu terlambat. Mulai sekarang bawa selalu buku ini. Buku ini akan menemanimu sementara menungguku._

 _25 Agustus 2016_

Ia ingat memberikan buku itu setengah tahun lalu sebagai permintaan maaf, karena ia terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya. Buku itu ia pilih secara random di toko buku di sebelah kafe tempat Rukia menunggunya. Ia tak menyangka Rukia mengikuti kata-katanya. Wanita itu dengan setia membawa buku pemberiannya ke mana pun pergi. Ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Tulisan tangan rapi milik Rukia menghias halaman berwarna biru itu.

 _31 Agustus 2016_

 _Hari ini aku menunggunya lagi. Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini selalu begini. Ichigo datang terlambat saat janjian kami. Pekerjaannya begitu banyak. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Entah apakah dia makan dan istirahat dengan benar atau tidak. Aku ingin ada di dekatnya. Paling tidak aku bisa memastikan kalau dia makan tepat waktu dan tidak kurang tidur._

Ichigo membuka halaman lain.

 _3 Januari 2017_

 _Hari ini Ichigo sudah pergi bekerja lagi, padahal aku memintanya mengambil cuti beberapa hari lagi. Aku ingin dia datang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Nii-sama. Karena Nii-sama terus menanyakan tentang hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya aku harus beralasan lagi pada Nii-sama, karena Ichigo terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

Ichigo langsung membuka halaman terakhir yang ditulis Rukia hari ini.

 _25 Februari 2017_

 _Hari ini tepat dua tahun aku pacaran dengan Ichigo. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi sepertinya dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya. Lihat saja, dia lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Kurasa, aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Hari ini aku akan mengakhirinya. Karena cinta sepihak ternyata tak cukup untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan._

Ichigo tersadar jika selama ini ia selalu membuat Rukia menunggu. Wanita itu selalu datang lebih dulu ke tempat janjian mereka dan menunggunya. Untuk orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, Rukia begitu toleran padanya. Rukia memberinya begitu banyak kesempatan, ribuan maaf dan pengertian. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan untuk wanita itu.

Mengapa ia harus membiarkan ini berakhir tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Tanpa berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya?

Ichigo berlari tergesa menuju pintu restoran dengan _notes_ Rukia di tangannya. Si pramusaji berteriak memanggilnya karena melupakan buket bunganya di meja, tapi ia mengacuhkan pramusaji itu. Mata Ichigo sibuk mencari keberadaan Rukia setelah keluar dari restoran. Hari yang sudah berganti malam tak memudahkan pencarian Ichigo. Karena tak menemukan jejak wanita itu, ia berlari ke arah kanan, karena jalur itu mengarah ke halte bus.

Ia mempercepat lari ketika halte semakin dekat, dan di sana sudah ada sebuah bus yang memuat penumpang. Ia berkejaran dengan bus yang melaju karena mengira ada Rukia di dalamnya. Namun percuma, kakinya tak bisa mengalahkan laju kendaraan umum itu.

Ichigo tertunduk lemas di depan halte, namun ia tak menyerah semudah itu. Dengan segera dikeluarkannya ponsel dan langsung menghubungi Rukia. Dering ponsel yang dikenalnya terdengar dari arah belakang. Ichigo berbalik dan menemukan Rukia berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Aku menemukanmu," ujarnya dengan napas tersengal. Ichigo langsung memutus jarak, dan mendekap Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Tak dipedulikannya keterkejuatan Rukia dan usaha lemah wanita itu untuk melepaskan diri darinya. "Rukia, menikahlah denganku."

Tubuh dalam pelukannya membeku. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa menatap sang kekasih. Perlahan Rukia mendongak. Mata madunya bertemu dengan violet Rukia.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri hanya karena tidak ingin aku pergi, Ichigo," ujar Rukia.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri, tapi aku memang tak ingin kau pergi," kata Ichigo.

Rukia memutar tubuh, berniat meninggalkannya lagi. Namun, kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi. Setidaknya sampai ia selesai mengutarakan niatnya.

"Aku tahu, sebanyak apa pun aku mengucapkan maaf tak akan cukup," kata Ichigo. "Karena itu, kau boleh tidak memaafkanku Rukia. Dan aku akan menghabiskan setiap hari di sisa hidupku untuk meminta maaf padamu."

"Ichigo, kumohon ... jangan berkata begitu," ujar Rukia.

"Aku juga memohon padamu untuk mendengarkanku. Sekali ini saja. Lima menit. Beri aku lima menit saja, Rukia. Bahkan kurang dari itu pun tak masalah," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia tak memberi jawaban, tapi wanita itu juga tak beranjak pergi. Jadi, Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pertama, aku ingin kau mengambil kembali bukumu. Ingat, jangan meninggalkannya lagi. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Dengan enggan Rukia menerima bukunya kembali.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi, kalau aku mempunyai hadiah cantik selain bunga untukmu." Ichigo merogoh kantong jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak biru tua. "Lihatlah! Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, Rukia. Aku sudah berniat melamarmu malam ini." Ia membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan isinya pada Rukia. Violet Rukia melebar, memandang tak percaya pada cincin berbatu _amethyst_ itu lalu pada Ichigo. "Kau─" Tenggorokan wanita itu tercekat, air mata merebak.

"Aku akan berhenti membuang-buang waktumu, Rukia. Aku berjanji," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi ... aku ... tadi ..." Rukia menunduk dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkanku setelah apa yang kulakukan tadi?"

"Sama seperti kau memaafkanku keterlambatanku selama ini, seperti kau menolerir ketidakacuhanku kepadamu, seperti itu aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sambil menyusut air mata.

"Jadilah wanita yang pertama kulihat di pagi hari dan terakhir kutatap di malam hari."

Air mata Rukia kembali merebak, namun senyum terukir di wajah wanita itu. "Hanya itu, Ichigo?"

"Hanya itu, Rukia."

"Bukan permintaan sulit. Jadi, akan kulakukan," ujar Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sebelum ia kembali merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Ichigo ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tak ingin memakaikan cincinnya padaku?"

"Nanti, setelah aku puas memelukmu."

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfik saya. Semoga suka dan maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
